


January Jaunt Drabbles

by Anefi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, January Jaunt 2019, M/M, Morning After, a/b/o dynamics, sex criminals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anefi/pseuds/Anefi
Summary: Two timely prompts!Chapter 1: Drabble dealing with the morning after their first timeChapter 2: Drabble dealing with inopportune ability to freeze time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Happy January! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble dealing with the morning after their first time

Stiles woke up slowly, warm and comfortable. He snuggled into the cloud-soft duvet, pressed his nose into the pillows, yawned and stretched the pleasant soreness in his muscles.

At a strangled sound from beside the bed, he shot up straight.

“Um,” he said.

The amazing guy he’d met last night looked significantly the worse for wear, with wild hair and wilder eyes.

“You’re an omega,” Derek stated.

“Yeah,” Stiles said cautiously, “You knew that last night.”

“I knotted you. We,” he gestured helplessly.

“I remember. I remember enjoying that.” He bit his lip, considering Derek through half-lidded eyes. “A lot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble dealing with inopportune ability to freeze time

For as long as Stiles had been masturbating, his orgasms had the ability to freeze time; the world stayed still and grey around him until he got turned on again. He generally used O-lando to do homework, or snoop, or get to school on time—always careful about rejoining regular time around other people.

At his first glimpse of Derek Hale, shirtless, glistening, caught halfway through a pull-up, Stiles realized that using the Bone Zone to spy on him had been a huge mistake.

He was _definitely_ bi.

Derek dropped from the beam and turned, nostrils flaring. “Stiles?”

Stiles ran.


End file.
